Talk:Utatane Piko/@comment-33236328-20180811164638/@comment-53539-20180811193507
Piko's main demands are just for an update from V2, because V2 has been retired. That means V5 doesn't load up the vocal. This means that sooner or later Piko's software will be unusable in the future, its a rope hanging around the neck of all software. Over time old software that isn't supported by the current OS becomes buggy and sooner or later ceases to function at all or very little. Because of the status of all V2's being lower quality over V3, V4 or V5 vocals their less likely to be bought anyway at this stage of the game. Their not as smooth or clean, have other problems as well like quality of samples (recording technology moves on, as do editing experience and software), and supporting dated software is often something companies can't afford to do. The costs rise over time and if its not bringing in money its not going to pay for its existence. So a sad reality is just that, the latest tech is responsible for the death of the old. Just look at how cars replaced horses over time and how air travel went from barely being able to get 1 ft off the ground to travelling to the outer limits of the atmosphere. There will always be nostalgia lovers who keep a light kindled for old stuff, but the reality is progress leaves behind the old regardless. extra VBs are a double edge sword and over the course of V3 and V4 updates I've developed myself a ridged criticism about vocals that receive updates. At the end of the day you can get more mileage from two different Vocaloid voicebanks over two from the same vocaloid, its nice to have additional voicebanks in a vocaloids release but I'd rather have a 2nd vocaloid. If the Vocaloid is released with an extra vocal voicebank that adds nothing the original can't do or your better off with a second Vocaloid, then its not worth it at all. In short additional voicebanks can be overhyped and not always that useful. Most producers seem to rely on 4 or so vocaloids or voicebanks. So owning tons of Vocaloids or their voicebanks may not offer that much at all. And even if there are tons of options for said Vocaloid, it doesn't mean they'll do them that well and there are often Vocaloids out there who do the job better. I remember people wanting Luka Power back in V3 and I pointed out Luka Power wouldn't be all that good and there are vocals out there who already would do that better then Luka is likely to. And... I ended up being correct as sad as that may seem. The Kagamines are both Power types and do everything Luka's "Power" EVEC does better overall. Edit; @Lynn, having been there to witness the release of Piko... it really was lacking. There was interest in the Vocaloid, but only up until the release (edit; it was lukewarm even up to the release to be fair as some found his avatar 'ugly' compared to what is around and many just wanted to know if he suited a duet with miki due to having similar clothes in V2… They just seem to not be interested at all at the time). IT happens a lot. See Mirai Komachi, very few people are talking about her and were even before the V5 release. Basically, all interest dies in something once its released. I think a lot of it has to do with how many Vocaloids there are now and how few producers use all of them. Are expectations of being able to fuel any post release interests are grim and dim at best because no one may use them. I think the biggest example of this is SeeU, she went from the one V3 pre-V3 release that everyone was talking about to barely anyone talking about her now. Another example is of VY2, people said throughout V4 "where is Vy2v4", now that V5's been released and VY2 is updated to V5, be it a lacking update, nobody seems to care. It goes back to the idea of fans wanting something to exist for the sake of it existing and not actually investing in that existence. This is going to happen to Piko's update in addition if it ever comes. Knowing that is the saddest part of responding to all of these "Piko update" comments. It gets a little depressing for this reason.